Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XLI
Nad wieczorem siedziałam w pokoju moim sama jedna i patrzyłam przez okno na świat pogrążony w ciszy i mgle jesiennej. Zadumanym okiem wodziłam po niskim sklepieniu, na którym śród tła bladego błękitu ciągnęły szeregiem obłoki ciemne, w fantastyczne połamane kształty. Zza krańca widnokręgu wypłynął jeden z obłoków takich, ale większy i majestatyczniejszy jak inne. Ostatnie promienie słońca, co się już zatoczyło za wzgórze, grały 'na nim urozmaiconych barw tonami. Wierzch miał złocisty, brzegi okrążone ciemną purpurą, a po bokach dwa skrzydła z dwóch srebrnych utkane chmurek. Pędzony łagodnym wiatrem z wolna i poważnie wkraczał wspaniały obłok na blade sklepienie, a gdy już całkiem wyłonił się zza wąskiego pasa borów, zamykających widnokrąg, przybrał postać olbrzymiego rycerza w złotym hełmie na głowie, w rozwianej śród biegu szacie purpurowej, z dwoma śnieżnymi skrzydłami, które zdawały się go unosić we wrzawę walki i bohaterskich czynów. Łagodny wiatr od zachodu wiał ciągle i coraz dalej ku środkowi sklepienia posuwał napowietrznego rycerzaolbrzyma. Nagle ze szczytów wzgórz odległych ostatnie znikły słońca promienie, a zarazem świetne barwy pięknego obłoku przygasać poczęły. Naprzód złocisty hełm pociemniał jakby rdzą pokryty, potem purpura szaty rozwiewnej zbladła i mętną oblała się żółtością, na koniec skrzydła srebrne w dół się opuściły i brudnopopielatej nabrały barwy. Mimo to jednak obłok jak rycerz odarty z purpury i zbroi kroczył jeszcze chwil kilka po sklepieniu z wolna, wspaniale. Lecz z nagła powiał wiatr silniejszy, zwiastun zapewne nadchodzącej nocy, a obłok pod niebem zachwiał się i rozrzedził. Nie rozprzągł się jednak zupełnie, tylko gdy się już znalazł na samym środku sklepienia, zamiast do rycerza— bohatera podobnym był do kaleki— żebraka, z którego brudne i podarte opadają szmaty. Odwróciłam spojrzenie od obłoku, który świetny, gdy na nim grały blaski słoneczne, tak brzydkim stał się, gdy go odstąpił połysk pożyczany, i potoczywszy okiem dalej po sklepieniu spotkałam w górze wielkiego czarnego ptaka, który kołysał się w powietrzu z poważną swobodą pomiędzy dwoma popielatymi chmurkami pod kawałkiem czystego błękitu. Po chwili rozpuszczone skrzydła ptaka uniosły go daleko od chmurek towarzyszek i z wolna, wspaniale szybował w powietrzu, to spuszczając się nieco, to znowu podnosząc, jakby mu tęskno było porzucać dla ziemi nieba sąsiedztwo. "Ten ptak — pomyślałam — to może orzeł, w krainie naszej zbłąkany, z dalekich stron przybyły, szlachetny król ptaków, co sam jeden w dziedzinie żyjących zuchwałym okiem w słońce patrzeć zdolen, którego gniazdo w górach niebotycznych usłane, a skrzydła rozpięte na rycerskich sztandarach i nad dumnymi monarchów czołami". Myśląc tak patrzyłam na wielkiego czarnego ptaka i lot jego wysoki ścigałam spojrzeniem. Po chwili czarny ptak począł się zniżać ku ziemi, lot jego stawał się coraz mniej majestatyczny, ociężalszy, pozbawiony wdzięku i powagi, aż na koniec ujrzałam go sąsiadującego na gałęzi pobliskiej topoli i poznałam w nim — kruka. Zamiast górskiego monarchy, na podniebnych wyhodowanego szczytach, przed wzrokiem moim zawisł podły ptak, wytuczony zwłokami umarłych zwierząt; zamiast hardego symbolu królów i rycerzy ujrzałam godło złodziei i żarłoków. I było mi coraz smutniej. Na niebo między chmurami blade wypływały gwiazdy; na jednej z nich spoczęło moje oko. Nie była ona tak świetna, jak bywają gwiazdy lipcowej nocy, ale zdawało mi się, że drżała w niej rzewność niby w nieśmiałym, ale promiennym oku dziewicy. Nagle zrobił się w górze ruch obłoków i chmurek; gwiazdka moja, blada, lecz rzewna, oderwała się od tła błękitnego i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu mnóstwem iskier, które wnet zgasły. Na miejscu, kędy błyszczała, stanął przygnany wiatrem obłok szary... Zakryłam dłonią oczy, a przed wzrokiem mej duszy kroczący po obłokach olbrzym rycerskie szaty swe zamienił na . łachmany nędzarza, wspaniały orzeł przybrał postać pospolitego kruka, gwiazdy jedna po drugiej spadały z nieba i rozpływały się jak fajerwerk w iskry, które wnet gasły... Czyliż wszystko na ziemi podobnym ulega metamorfozom? Czy z nieba duszy opadną mi jedna po drugiej gwiazdy marzeń jak ta, co przed chwilą stoczyła się z obłoków? Z samego dna mego ducha wychodził głos tajemniczy i mówił: "Nie! Są na ziemi olbrzymy, którzy szat rycerskich na brudne nie zamieniają łachmany; są orły, które wiecznie szybują pod niebem i hardym okiem w słońce patrzeć zdolne; są gwiazdy, co nigdy nie opuszczają górnego stanowiska, na jakim zawiesiła je ręka Wszechmocna. Ale od takich olbrzymów, od takich gwiazd tyś bardzo daleka... One zamieszkują strefy, do których nie dostała się jeszcze stopa twoja... ich nie spotkać na każdym kroku... one, rzadko rozsiane, świecą gdzieniegdzie nad ziemią ciemną, jak szeroko rozpalone pochodnie! ..." Tak mi mówił głos tajemniczy, a jam mu wierzyła, bo wierzyć pragnęłam, bo z wiarą i marzeniem dusza moja rozstać się nie miała siły. Posłyszałam kroki zbliżające się do mnie, odsłoniłam oczy i zobaczyłam stojącą przy mnie Binię. Śród światowego wiru i odmętu wrażeń różnych zaniedbałam, opuściłam dobrą piastunkę moją. Teraz, gdy rozpłakana w duchu i rozmodlona ujrzałam ją przy sobie, wyciągnęłam do niej ręce jak dziecko, kore chce się pożalić na to, że w oczach jego ktoś tłucze cacka, jakimi bawiło się tak rozkosznie. Binia pocałowała mię w czoło i rzekła: — Przyszłam do ciebie, Wacławo, bo zobaczyłam cię smutną... Posadziłam ją przy sobie i objęłam ramionami. — Biniu — prosiłam — opowiedz mi jedną z tych ślicznych powieści, które mówiłaś mi, gdym dzieckiem była. — A na co ci one teraz? — spytała stara piastunka. — Niech mi się wyda, żem jeszcze małą dziewczynką — odrzekłam — i niech z ust twoich słyszę opowiadanie o wielkich cnotach, o wielkich ludziach... abym wiedziała, abym wierzyła, że cnoty takie i ludzie tacy istnieją na ziemi... Światło palącej się w przyległym pokoju lampy słabo oświetlało poważną a łagodną twarz mojej piastunki, gdy powtarzała mi ową jedną z ulubionych opowieści swoich, których tło zaczerpnięte było z dziejowej przeszłości. Tylko już nie dziecięcym przemawiała językiem, ale słowa jej gorzały uczuciem wielkim, a wielkie obrazy, skąpane we krwi bitew i w cnót olbrzymich światłości, stawały przede mną wyraźne i wypukłe jak mistrzowsko wyrobiona płaskorzeźba. Spragnionej dobra i wielkości duszy mojej mówiła Binia o dobrych i wielkich ludziach, którzy kiedyś żyli. Z nagła poruszyłam się żywo i wyprostowałam. Z ust Bini wyszło imię sławne w dziejach, mające prawo do wdzięczności i czci potomków, a imię to nosił hrabia Witold. — Biniu! — zawołałam — człowiek, o którym mi mówisz, wielkim był człowiekiem! nieprawdaż? — Tak, dziecko! — odpowiedziała. — A czy cnoty przodków zawsze w dziedzictwie dostają się potomkom? — spytałam w zamyśleniu. Binia smutnie pokiwała głową. Zdawało mi się nawet, że westchnęła. — Niestety! — rzekła. — Najczęściej dzieje się całkiem przeciwnie. — O, ale on poszedł pewno w ślady wielkich swych przodków! — zawołałam mimo woli. — Kto? — zapytała Binia ze zdziwieniem. Usta moje nie chciały się otworzyć, aby wymówić imię; które błyszczało w mej myśli. Zdawało mi się, że gdy je wymówię, zniknie urok tajemniczy, jakiego pełne było to imię. Binia mówiła dalej, a ja przymknęłam oczy i pod powieką widziałam znowu na tle ciemnym twarz nieznanego człowieka; od niej ku mnie tchnął spokój niewysłowiony i wiara rzewna, dziecięca, co mi, niby przeczucie z daleka kędyś płynące, słodko do ucha szeptała: "Jest dobro, jest prawda, jest wielkość na ziemi! ..." Gdy w godzinę potem z pogodną już twarzą przyszłam do mojej matki, powiedziała mi, że za tydzień opuścimy wieś, aby na całą zimę zamieszkać w mieście W., gdzie czekało już na nas od dawna przygotowane mieszkanie. — Zima smutna jest na wsi i od dawna przywykłam w mieście ją przepędzać — mówiła moja matka. — Zresztą — dodała po chwili zamyślenia — nie wyrzekłam się nadziei wydania cię za mąż, nim odjedziesz do ojca. Dla matki wielkie to szczęście zawsze, jeśli sama córkę swą do ślubnego poprowadzi ołtarza, a przy tym nie rozstałam się zupełnie z myślą, że młoda, dobrze wychowana i wielu obdarzona zaletami, pomimo ruiny mego majątku możesz jeszcze zrobić dobrą partię i zdobyć w świecie pozycję, jakiej dla ciebie pragnę... Mówiąc to patrzyła na mnie, a potem z czułością pogładziła mię po twarzy i rzekła żartobliwie: — A widzisz, filutko! Uśmiechasz się z zadowolenia, że ja tej dobrej nadziei nie tracę, bo też i sama nie tracisz jej zapewne. Zaledwie słyszałam słowa mej matki o tych nie utraconych jeszcze przez nią nadziejach, o dobrej partii i pozycji w świecie. Uśmiechałam się zaś do twarzy nieznanego człowieka, która, piękna spokojną, duchową pięknością, wisiała przede mną na tle ciemnej nocy, rozpostartej za oknem, z koroną dziejowych wspomnień nad czołem. Przed wyjazdem pojechałam z matką na pożegnanie do państwa Rudolfów. Pani Rudolfowa więcej niż kiedy pokazywała nam białe swe zęby i z niezrównaną wymową a słodyczą ubolewała najczęściej, jak tylko mogła, nad poróżnieniem się naszym z babką Hortensją. — Byłam tam wczoraj! Jadę tam jutro! — powtarzała tak co moment, przy tym spoglądała na mnie i na moją matkę oczyma, w których zdawało się świecić wszystko złoto babki Hortensji, jakie teraz już sama jedna spodziewała się posiąść. Z powrotem mijałyśmy dwór hrabiego Witolda. Starożytny, modrzewiowy dom, o wielkich, licznych oknach, stał na wzgórzu, spokojny i owiany przezroczystą mgłą jesienną. Osady i pojedyncze domki, rozsiane po dolinie, otaczały go ożywionym wieńcem ruchu i obfitości. W dali, pod lasem, bielało coś na wzgórzu w niewyraźnych kształtach i kilka złoconych lub srebrnych krzyżów błyszczało pod obłokami. Spytałam mojej matki, co by tam był za cmentarz czy kościół jaki. — To kaplica cmentarna i grobowce przodków hrabiego Witolda. Wychyliłam głowę przez okno i dawno kareta minęła dwór na wzgórzu, a ja patrzyłam jeszcze. I z dali już widziałam, jak zza obłoków wystrzelił promień zachodzącego słońca i szeroką, czerwoną smugę rozpostarł pomiędzy domem modrzewiowym a grobowcami bielejącymi w oddali. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy